


Portal to Another World - Second Encounter

by orphan_account



Series: Portal to Another World [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, I do what I want, M/M, NSFW, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spark Bond, Sticky, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wheeljack tries to access the same world he did before but in a different spot, Ratchet joins him this time but results are not good as usual.





	Portal to Another World - Second Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The original draft of this was done entirely through messenger to a friend within 2 hours because i was joking about Wheeljack getting tentacle fucked and thought, hey lets do this. This was actually the first one I wrote but it is second in order.

Wheeljack was continuing experiments with his portal device that allowed a glimpse into another world. This was a prototype he used before but he swore this time it would work, he had dragged Ratchet in for this one excited he could finally show it to him. Wheeljack had made sure the lab door was locked up tight to stop any of the pranksters from coming in and causing any trouble. Wheeljack typed in some coordinates and pressed the button to activate it.

"Are you sure you're not gonna get another of those tentacle monsters?" Ratchet sounded unamused and irritated, he wasn't equipped to deal with that nonsense and fixing him up after his encounter last time was something he certainly didn't have time or patience for and he wasn't really in a good mood either.

"I swear I've worked out the kinks this time Ratch, it'll be fine" Wheeljack retorted, getting excited over what could happen next.

The machine whirred open a rift and through it was a forest scape filled with fluorescent lights and luminescent flora, both bots curiously studied the bright habitats through the circular window created by the portal.

The bots optics focused on the luminescent lights, Ratchets readings suggested possibilities of energon, strange but not impossible as there were other planets and forms that fed off of it too, these coordinates could be useful considering they were running low on rations.

"So, where the frag is this place Jackie".

"I honestly have no idea, I had the coordinates from before but I altered em slightly to prevent another aaahhh...mishap” He replied sheepishly.

"Are you SURE we should be peaking through still? Primus knows what's in wait here" Ratchet replied anxiety in his words.

"Energon obviously Doc and ya readings are suggestin' a massive amount is coming from..... well towards us"...

"WHAT" Ratchet checked his readings again, he looked for any signs of movement but saw none, the beeping from his sensors getting louder and louder, a flash of pink light caught his optics, Wheeljack yelped at the mass heading towards him, damn thing was fast....

"Oh no, this isn't good" Wheeljack reached for a weapon but before he could react a long seething wet mass of pink and blue grabbed his servo, pulling it behind his head to meet the other, it happened so fast he hardly realised a second also wrapping around his legs as it attempted to lift him in the air, the worried smaller bot turned towards the larger and realised that he too had been caught by the same tendrils who were pulling his servos together and above his head also.

"WHEELJACK!!"

"Oh Scrap, NOT AGAIN" the smaller bot exclaimed as the tentacles holding his legs slowly creped upwards wrapping around his thigh working their way upwards tearing his legs apart, Wheeljack's head fins flashed a bright blue, the tentacles turned him towards his sparkbond who was trying to break free of the tentacles who were working their way from his arms towards his chest, holding them apart.

Ratchet and Wheeljack were only a few inches away from each other, the smaller bot saw the fury on his sparkbonds face and was regretting the earful he was gonna get when this was all over, he knew what was coming and took a heavy breath through his fans, there was no fighting it and he prepared for what the mass was going to do to his small frame … again.... frag...

Wheeljack felt the tentacles around his thighs, and the one holding his servos behind his helm tighten and his legs being stretched open as the tips began trying to pry open his modesty plating to reveal his interfacing equipment, he tried his hardest to fight, keeping his codpiece closed as they rubbed over it delicately, the tentacles opened his legs ever so slowly pulling them into a hyper extended split that pulled the wiring in his thigh plating creating a stinging sensation in them, he didn't realise he could open them THAT wide.

Ratchet was forced to watch his sparkbond be pulled open by those things, pink and blue liquid dripping from withering masses of what looked.... fleshy? It seems they were trying to pry him open, and interface with him.

"WHEELJACK I SWEAR AFTE-" he was silenced by a tendril slamming it's mass into his intake furthering itself down his throat.

Watching his sparkbond be gagged by the tentacle made Wheeljack cackle a little... and he felt his modesty panel undo, which prompted the tentacles to quickly take their opportunity to move, slimy colourful masses burrowed their way into his valve releasing wet pink and blue to moisten and lubricate his tight valve, others worked their way around his slowly pressurising spike as they began to wrap and squeeze it softy, working their way to pump at it, Wheeljack noted that this time they seemed skip the foreplay before taking the plunge.

Wheeljack felt his body growing hot as the tentacles continued filling and stretching his valve, which worked hard to allow them in, Wheeljack let out a scream part pain part pleasure as the tentacles pulsated inside of him and pumping his throbbing spike, his cooling fans kicking in whirring loudly as they struggle to keep the mech cool, he felt like he was going to overload but the tentacles on his spike pushed their way into his opening and tightened their grip, preventing him from releasing, forcing him to prolong his overload, they weren't done with him yet and his finials flashed in part irritation, part response to pleasure and part embarrassments as his sparkbond watched him pathetically moan and thrust, all because of these stupid squishy organic things.

Ratchet watched in morbid fascination as his sparkbond came undone visibly shaking and stirring, Ratchet could hear the loud rupture of Wheeljack's fans desperately trying to cool his frame, watching his sparkbond writhing and moaning on those things made his own fans blast loudly. The tentacle halfway down his intake was quite uncomfortable and Ratchet tried to adjust his jaw but couldn't find a good spot, gagging a little at times. Ratchets head was forced down and to his shock his own modestly plating had been opened, the tentacles working their way to his valve and spike, tentacles tightening their grip around his legs and his thighs, Ratchet attempted to keep himself stoic, the tentacles separated his legs splaying them wide open as they filled his valve and wrapped his spike in the same manner that they did his bond.

Wheeljack watched the tentacles invade his Ratchet, dizzy and overcome with pleasure by his predicament, he felt a twang of despair as he wanted to overload desperately and watching Ratchet be wreaked by those things was mesmerising, he observed his bond desperately trying to hide his pleasure and knew that he'd eventually give in, that’s what the beast wanted from them right? That's what it sought from him last time...

Ratchet felt his valve stretch wide as the tentacles filled it with their juices massaging and thrusting in him desperately trying to get him to make a sound, Ratchet tried his best to not let them get to him but frag it wasn't easy, he'd never been stretched this wide before, his bond had quite the large spike for his size, not as big as his own but still a good size, nice enough to fit and he knew how to use it to make him melt and moan. The tentacles pumped his spike violently to try to loosen his valve even more to pile more mass into it, the stretching was painfully good. 

He felt his composure slipping as another mass shoved it's way into him creating a painful but pleasurable stretch that forced out a low gruff moan as liquid pricked in his optics, the tentacle writhing halfway down his intake slowly removed itself and the one around his spike poked and prodded at his opening threatening to push a small tendril inside. Ratchet felt his exterior composure collapse as it lightly pushed itself in at the tip and the hulking masses inside of his loose overstretched valve pulsed and shifted making him close to over load but like his bond, unable to achieve it from exterior and interior as the tentacles avoided his valves spot. 

Ratchets loud moans were music to Wheeljacks audios, and watching him shiver, swear and beg for over load was so out of character it made him even more eager to overload, Wheeljack loved bringing him to that state when they on their own. The sight bringing himself to beg for release. Tentacles allowed for the medic and engineer to get closer, the two mechs overcome with heat locked glossa and eased into a passionate kiss as the tentacles worked on their valves interior letting them embrace and then finally overload, moaning into each other and slowing down kisses as they rode out the waves of pleasure that rushed through their bodies. Both bots were so drained of energy and dazed from their little escapade, falling into each others arms. If they were in the berthroom they would have allowed for their sparks to collide but this wasn't a situation where they wanted to reveal the most sacred pieces of themselves, not in front of anybody or anything else, their sparks were only for each other to see. The two pressed their fore-helms together and purred, glad to be able to touch, ignoring the intruders deep within them and basking in each other as best they could.

The bondmates hardly realised they were on the floor together and that the beast was slowly removing itself, as it did, pink and blue liquid oozed out of the bots valves, half from the beast and half their own, it returned to its home and the portal closed. Wheeljack and Ratchet both lay on the floor covered in sticky liquid from both themselves and the beast, they embraced each other and fell into recharge, they'd deal with the aftermath in the morning but right now they were glad they survived and were lost in each others embrace, both of them were utterly embarrassed by what just went down but too fragged to deal with those emotions currently, for now they needed rest.

The two bots awoke the next day to the transceiver on Wheeljacks desk making a racket informing them that they had a security brief In the next four earth hours. They were covered in liquids and desperately needed a scrub and to prepare for the briefing. Ratchets valve ached still from the experiment and Wheeljack knew this from the strained face he gave when he tried to stand up, he tried to hide his laugh knowing his sparkbond would get mad at him for it. Wheeljacks own valve stung a little bit too but he was better at hiding it. luckily Wheeljack had a decontamination chamber with a pressure hose installed just in case he spilt some kind of chemical on himself, or if he didn't want to leave his lab, which would remove the embarrassment of rushing to the washracks covered in slime and energon residue from both themselves and the monster. The two mechs entered the chamber together, helping each other clean off the of the slime and playfully spraying the pressure hose at each other.

"Wheeljack, if you ever mention what happened I'm gonna deactivate your vocal processor".

"Understood babe, I promise, but I saw you having fun".

"I said never speak of it again".

The two bots spent the next 3 hours before their briefing decontaminating and cleaning the lab, their aching valves making the process feel even longer, they knew they needed to go out and chat to the other bots to keep them away and head to Ratchets medbay for some painkillers.

"Next time you do one of those experiments, I'm not gonna be there or go in after you" Ratchet said, filled with venom as usual.

"Awww ok fine, but I promise it wont happen again" Wheeljack playfully rebutted.

“I hope not, I should be the only one allowed to make you squirm and moan, that things done it twice now” Ratchet deadpanned.

Wheeljack was flustered, finials flashed brightly, his wings twitched and his mouthguard activated on instinct.

It was impossible to stay mad at such an adorably cute little mech like Jackie and Ratchet knew how easy it was for him to forgive him despite never letting it on. 

“Right, these painkillers are already working, time to deal with that brief, if we're late Prowl will ask questions” Ratchet grabbed his bondmate by the servo and hoped that none of the others would be suspicious, he hoped everyone else would also fall asleep during the brief so he didn't have to answer questions because Ratchet certainly didn't want to respond to them and Wheeljack still couldn't share his findings so Prowl wouldn't be happy about that either, but it didn't matter because both bots would be leaning on each other in recharge within the first fifteen minutes of it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If Cat feels like it they will continue this story for a third and final multi chapter one that Cat has planned. Cat wishes to improve their writing and these stories will help that.


End file.
